


Caring.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [16]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Illness, M/M, Swearing, fearing for own life, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt undiagnosed/ mysterious illness for Dark bingo, massage for smut69, love/hate for Kinkbingo and Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive for music bingo. When Tommy gets ill and they don't know why, Adam looks after the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Not a lot of medical facts. But the staying alive thing is actually what they teach in first aid classes.

It's meant to just be a fun day out and it is, to start with. Adam gets to spend his day off with some of his favorite people, his all new glamily, with some old and much loved faces. Everything is going fine until they go to lunch. They have been eating for a few minutes when Tommy lurches sideways, falling out of his chair and to the floor. Adam's on his knees beside him in seconds, terrified that something is wrong with his boyfriend. They are lucky though and while one person is calling for an ambulance, someone else has asked if there are any doctors in the restaurant and there is. He comes to them and Adam makes room, watches as the man checks Tommy's air ways and then he starts CPR, his hands on Tommy's chest, humming what sounds like staying alive by the Bee Gee's under his breath as he does. He loves Tommy so much, hates seeing him like this, ill and unresponsive and he's a wreck and trying to not show it by the time the ambulance gets there. He goes with Tommy in the ambulance, the doctor saying he will follow so that he can tell the doctors at the hospital what he saw before Tommy got to them.

　  
They wheel Tommy away from him and he ends up staying out in a hallway with the doctor from the restaurant, no one else has made it to the hospital yet and he hates this, he hates waiting. So he tries to distract himself by turning to the doctor and asking the first question that comes to mind.

　  
"Why were you humming Staying Alive?" Adam asks.

　  
"It's a trick to keep the pace with CPR, you use the song to do it. He didn't stop breathing, not completely, he was just having trouble, so I did it to make sure, I'm sure your friend will be fine," The doctor says softly.

　  
"Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend," Adam corrects and he prays to whoever that might be listening that he'll get to tell Tommy that random piece of trivia; he'll get a kick out of it. Staying Alive by the Bee Gees to keep time while performing CPR. It seems crazy, like the kind of thing Tommy would love finding out.

　  
"Well I'm sure they'll figure out what's wrong with your boyfriend," He says just as gently and Adam hates not knowing what is making Tommy ill, it makes him feel even more helpless. 

　  
He waits and waits, Staying Alive stuck in his head like some weird mantra. People come and go, his friends and family showing up, nurses coming to tell them Tommy is stable, but still having trouble breathing and that he's not awake yet. Adam hates every single second of it. It feels like forever before a doctor comes to tell them Tommy is awake, awake and asking for Adam. He doesn't think he has ever run somewhere faster.

　  
"I love you, I love you so much, you scared me, baby," Adam says in a rush, his hands cradling Tommy's face gently, not wanting to hurt him.

　  
"I love you too, doc says it was an undiscovered allergy, like they can develop? I might not have always been allergic, but I am now. It made my throat swell closed. They’re gonna test for what it was though, so we'll know and they have these things, epi pens, they said I can have in case I ever get sick again," Tommy explains calmly and Adam can't hold off, pulling Tommy close for a hug, but being careful not to crush him. He loves this man so much, seeing him ill and not knowing how to help, he had hated it more than he thinks he has ever hated anything.

　  
"I'm going to be fine, not getting rid of me that easy," Tommy says and Adam kisses him gently. He will always love Tommy. He thinks it had been leading to that from the first moment they met. He will always hate it if something happens to someone he loves. He's a control freak, he wants to be able to fix everything and he hates that he can't fix this for Tommy.

　  
"Love you, I'll let the others come see you, a doctor from the restaurant stayed to make sure you were okay," Adam says with a smile. He loves that there are people in the world who still care for others, who will go out of their way for a stranger.

　  
"Was he the one humming Staying Alive? I'm sure I heard that when I was on the floor, but you know, couldn't ask, seen as I couldn't breathe," Tommy says it so matter of fact, like it isn't scary as hell that he could have died. Adam kind of loves how brave he is.  
　

"Yeah baby, he was the one humming the Bee Gee's, I'll explain why later, right now everyone needs to see you’re okay, we all love you." Adam only leaves the room for a few seconds, but he hates it, being away from Tommy, even for that long right now.

　  
++++++++++++++++  
　  
Two days later the doctors are almost sure Tommy has developed an allergy to sesame seeds and Adam decided he hates them and he'll never eat them or have them in his house again, nothing that can hurt Tommy. He's given a clean bill of health though and let out of the hospital. Adam loves his management for pushing back some interviews and promo stuff so that he can stay in their hotel room and look after Tommy.

 

He loves Tommy, but he hates trying to get him to rest. Tommy never seems to want to be still. The first thing he does when they get back to the hotel room is get out his laptop and Google Staying Alive by the Bee Gees and CPR and it turns out the doctor was right. CPR is being taught using that song, no mouth to mouth, just hands on a person’s chest in the right spot, using that song to keep time. 

　  
"You need to rest," Adam complains. 

　  
"I love you, but I don't want to stay in bed unless you’re giving me a good reason to," Tommy smirks.

　  
"How about a massage?" Adam offers.

　  
"I hate you, you know all my weaknesses," Tommy complains.

　  
"Make your mind up, baby. Which is it, do you love me or hate me?" Adam asks, stripping his shirt off, because he doesn't want to get massage oil on it. 

 

"Oh I hate you, so much," Tommy says without feeling and in the time it takes Adam to go find the massage oil in his bag, Tommy is face down on the bed, without a shred of clothing on and Adam loves the way he looks. He goes over to the bed, climbs on and straddles Tommy, his legs on either side of Tommy's so that he can reach Tommy's back and ass. He pours oil onto his hands, lets it warm a little before smoothing his hands over Tommy's skin.

　  
"Hate you," Tommy grumbles, already sounding blissed out.  
　

"Love you, too," Adam says, finding some tense muscles and massaging them until they start to loosen up under his hands.  
　

"Gonna make you massage me every time I'm sick," Tommy says happily as Adam lets his hands wonder lower, massaging the firm flesh of Tommy's tiny ass.   
　

"I'll massage you any time you want, but no getting sick again. I think my heart almost stopped, if it happens again someone will need to sing Staying Alive to me while I get CPR. I like you healthy," Adam says firmly. The idea of Tommy getting sick like that is too scary to even consider. He can't believe something so small had almost killed the man he loves. He's never hated a thing like this before, he knows it didn't, can't make Tommy sick on purpose, but he hates it like it does.

 

"Love your hands, always get so hard when you massage me," Tommy groans and Adam feels his dick twitch, but this isn't about him, as much as he loves getting his hands on Tommy and massaging him, this is all about Tommy.

 

"I'm not fucking you the same day you got out of the hospital," Adam says firmly, massaging a ball of tension out of the base of Tommy's spine.

 

"Okay, now I hate you for real, working me up and then leaving me hanging, not cool," Tommy sighs and Adam kneels up so he can flip Tommy over between his legs, loving the startled look on Tommy's face when he flips him over.

 

"I said I wouldn't fuck you, I didn't say I wouldn't get you off," Adam smiles, wrapping a hand still covered in slick massage oil around Tommy's hard cock.

 

"I take it back, I love you, you’re the best boyfriend ever, you always take care of me, even when I've not been sick," Tommy says softly and Adam can't help it. He has to lean in and kiss him. He licks his way into Tommy's mouth without taking his hand off Tommy, the massage oil making everything nice and slick, his hand moving steadily, making Tommy's breath hitch into the kiss.

 

He pulls back a little before attacking Tommy's neck, loving the way Tommy squirms when Adam runs his tongues over the piercings in his ear. He's hard as well, couldn't not be after massaging Tommy, but he meant what he said, this is all about Tommy, making him feel good after he was so ill. He's hated not knowing and he still hates that Tommy can get sick, but that's not what is important now, the only thing that matters is getting Tommy off, bringing pleasure to the man he loves.

 

"Adam," Tommy gasps out and Adam loves the way Tommy says his name, so full of love and passion, breaking a little as he comes over Adam's hand, his hips jerking and he looks beautiful, healthy. Looking at him as his face is flushed with orgasm, you would have never guessed that he had been close to death only day ago.

 

He kisses Tommy till his hips stop twitching and then he goes to get a cloth to clean up. Tommy uses the time he's gone to go onto Youtube and find a Youtube video of Staying Alive. He smirks at Adam's horrified look.

　

"Gonna tweet it, people should know about this shit," Tommy shrugs. Adam just gets them both clean and climbs in bed with his boyfriend, his potentially crazy boyfriend. He doesn't care, he loves him anyway.

　

The End.


End file.
